


Here Kitty, Kitty

by Madaboutagirl



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Crime Fighting, F/F, Original Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madaboutagirl/pseuds/Madaboutagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No comment.” She said right away to the reporters at the scene. But then one of them trailed her as she walked across the street. “I’ll have a statement for you later tonight, Kittty” she said in a low husky voice, with a slight smile as she kept walking towards the scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a totally different take on Maura's interaction with Kitty... let me know what you think and eventual Rizzles, I promise!
> 
> Oh and thanks to Tess Gerritson for creating these characters & TNT for bringing them to life, now I'm going to take them for a fictional spin...

“No comment.” She said right away to the reporters at the scene. But then one of them trailed her as she walked across the street. “I’ll have a statement for you later tonight, Kittty” she said in a low husky voice, with a slight smile as she kept walking towards the scene. 

Jane sees her arrive and walks over to the Police line to escort her past the reporters.  
“Back off! The police spokesperson will make a statement later, same as always.” Jane adds and motions for the patrol officer to move the reporters back.

As they approach the scene, Maura quickly takes control of it. Jane moves off to the side to talk to the officers at the scene. She can’t help but watch Maura as she bends down to examine the body. Maura looks up and flashes Jane a knowing smile.

“Hey, Korsack what are you doing here? I thought you were on vacation.” she says surprised to see him.

“I was, but I got called in to help. This is big Jane. The woman who is missing is a Senator’s daughter.” He explains.

“Well that explains the freaking media circus out there.” She complains.

“Dr Isles, what do you have so far?” She turns to ask the coroner.

“Well, he was tasered here,” she shows them the burn mark on his neck. “And you can see that he is bound hands to feet, his carotid and his jugular have been transected. It is oddly precise and was done with an extremely sharp instrument.” She adds.

“Like a scalpel?” Jane asks loudly. 

“Maybe, Detective, you know that I don’t like to guess. But that is likely.” She offers as a compromise. 

“What do we know about the missing woman?” She asks turning to Korsack. 

He walks over to the credenza and picks up a photo and hands it to her. “She’s 32 years old, 5 foot, 8 inches tall, brown eyes and approximately 130 pounds according to her license.” He adds.

Looking over to see Frost in the hall, she calls out, “Hey Frost, did you find any security cameras in the house?” 

Stepping into the room, but careful not to look at the body, he answers “No, but I have a call in to the security company so they can tell us the activity. There’s no sign of forced entry and her purse and cell phone are still on the kitchen counter, so not a robbery.”

“Let’s see the kitchen.” Jane says following him out of the room.

Surveying the room she sees an open bottle of wine and one glass on the counter by the sink, no lip prints on the glass, so poured but not drank. There’s a broken bottle of beer right in front of the refrigerator, looks like it was dropped. 

“OK, well it looks like this is where they were when someone surprised them.” She states walking around the perimeter of the room. Then she spots the french doors in the dining room, she fiddles with the latch, then locks the door and goes outside. Fiddles with it and it pops right open.

“Well, these doors haven’t changed much since my robbery days. Have you checked the backyard for footprints?” 

“Actually, no. Patrol said the backyard was secure with a padlocked gate,” stepping out on to the concrete patio, he shines his light out to survey the yard. “I’ll get a team out here right away, that fence isn't very high and would be easy to scale.” He adds.

“Thanks Frost.” She says heading back into the living room. 

Maura is packing up her things as the coroner's attendants have the body on the stretcher and are taking it outside.

“I’m starting the autopsy tonight Detective, I’ll let you know what I find.” She says zipping up her kit. 

“OK, thank you Dr Isles. We’ll finish up here soon.” She adds.

Walking out to her car, she feels her phone vibrate in her coat pocket. Maura shifts her purse and pulls the phone out to check it.

Jane: Can we please skip yoga in the am?  
Maura: OK, but then we’re going running at lunch. 

Inside the house Jane reads the message and groans, then slides the phone back into her pocket.

Maura smiles, knowing that Jane’s response, Then she looks up and sees Kitty is still there at the scene. She quickly nods no, waving her off to not approach her.  
She manages to slip by the throng of reporters and just as she closes her car door her phone beeps again.

Kitty: ?? You owe me!  
Maura: I’ll have something for you later, don’t I always!

Looking back at the reporter, she can’t help but smile as she drives away.

“Thanks Susie for coming in tonight to help. We’ll do the autopsy first thing in the morning. I just wanted to submit the blood work tonight and do the preliminary work so we could get it all sent over, hopefully we’ll have reports back by noon.” She adds, taking off her gown and heading to her office. 

She pauses a moment to watch Susie Chang finish up. Looking at her watch, she turns around to say, “Oh and let’s start at 9 am, tomorrow, since its almost midnight.” 

“Thanks Dr Isles. I’ll see you in a few hours.” Susie adds as she heads out the door to the locker room.

Picking up her phone, she sees a missed call from Jane and two text messages. She calls Jane back on her office line, “Detective, we've done the preliminary examination and sent everything out, we should have reports back by noon. Susie and I will begin the autopsy around 9 am.” As she talks, she picks up her cell to read her text messages.

“Thank you Dr Isles, but is there anything else you can tell us about how he was killed? His wife is still missing…” She adds.

“We found needle marks on his neck, we think he was drugged. But we’re waiting on the tox report.” She doesn’t bother to finish as she can hear Jane rolling her eyes over the phone.

“Oh and one more thing, the incision on the neck was made with a large blade, probably a knife, slightly serrated like a hunting knife. I took an imprint of the marks and submitted it tonight, hopefully we’ll get a match by morning.” She says brightly.

“OK, Maura. Thank you. Look, I’ve got to run, I’m going to be here all night at this rate. We've got to find this woman.” She hurries off the line.

Smiling as she picks up her other phone, she looks at the text message. Bites her lip and sends a reply. “Stepping into the shower right now, be there in 20 min.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I believe that I said No Comment, Kitty.” Maura says tauntingly, as she takes off her jacket, showing the sleeveless blouse that accents her arms and body.

Kitty is leaning with her back against the wall, wearing as little as possible under her open robe, knowing that Maura enjoys the view, she asks again and adds, “Yes, but you also said that you’d have a statement for me…”

Standing up and walking towards the reporter, Maura seductively says, “Oh I have a statement, its just not about the case.” Then she caresses the woman’s face, outlines her cleavage with her finger and then tweaks one of her nipples. “I am not opposed to giving my statement here,” she says leaning into the woman and breathing into her ear, then leaving a trail of hot kisses down her neck.

The dark blonde, puts her hands out to grab Maura’s shoulders gently, and pulls her up into a deep kiss and with both hands pulls her tightly against her body. "This may be a long interview, perhaps we should get more comfortable", she purrs leading Maura into the bedroom.

 

As they enter the bedroom, Kitty turns to face Maura and she takes off her robe. Maura lightly pushes her down onto the bed and then begins removing her own clothes, laying them carefully on the settee in the corner. Once, she is naked except for her shoes, she walks back over to the bed and crawls to where Kitty is laying, she gently positions her knee between the woman's legs and immediately feels her wetness and desire. "What have we here?" She asks as she begins applying hot wet kisses over her abdomen and working her way up to warm hot lips, teasing the other's body with her nipples. 

"Who's interviewing who tonight?" the doctor says thickly.

***

Walking into the bullpen the next morning at 8:30 am, Maura sees Jane with her head down on her desk and smiles. Then she sets the fresh cup of Boston Joe’s coffee on Jane’s desk and leans over to whisper in her ear, “Good Morning Detective.”

“Five more minutes,” she says before she even wakes up and registers where she is.

Maura can’t help but burst out laughing, then she leans down to whisper again, when Jane suddenly turns her head and comes face to face with Maura’s breasts.

“Whoa” Jane says startled. “Uh, good morning, Maur.” Awake now, Jane looks around to see who may have just witnessed her waking up to her face in Maura’s breasts.

Maura is now standing up and slightly embarrassed herself, she pulls out her phone and checks her messages. “Oh look I need to go check lab reports before we begin the autopsy.” She says as she practically runs out of the office.

“Thanks for the coffee, Maura!” She calls after her. “And that was a helluva a wake up call.” she mutters to herself., then picks up the coffee and takes a sip.

Walking into the morgue, Jane is pleased to see they have just begun the autopsy. “Good I haven’t missed anything!” She says rubbing her hands together.

Maura was just about to make the Y incision, when she pulls back and looks over her shoulder, “Gown up detective, we don’t need any additional trace evidence on the body!” She says with a smirk, nodding to Susie so Jane understands that she is saying it for her staff’s benefit.

Rolling her eyes as usual, Jane walks over to the dressing area and quickly dons a gown, gloves and mask. Maura clears her throat, so Jane steps back and puts on shoe covers.

As she makes the incision, she begins telling Jane about the lab reports that have come in so far, nothing conclusive, it seems like they’ll just have to wait for the toxicology report as usual.

Just as Maura gets to the stomach contents, Jane’s phone goes off. “Hey we got a lead on the BOLO from last night,” she says tearing off the gown and mask. “I’ve gotta run. Keep me posted!” she calls as she enters the stairwell.

“OK, Susie. Its just you and me. Let’s get this done.” She says going back to the body.

***

Pulling up to the rest area on the Boston Turnpike, Jane can’t believe that the media is already here. She counts 3 local and 2 National affiliates, probably out of NY. What the hell is going on with this media coverage? she thinks to herself.

Getting out of her car she walks up to the first Trooper that she sees, ‘Detective Jane Rizzoli, BPD.” she states and shows him her badge and ID. “Have you called for back up? we need to keep the media as far back as possible.” She adds.

“Right this way Detective,” he says, turning around and heading between the two buildings. “Unfortunately, it was a NY affiliate crew who found the woman. They started CPR, and then first trooper on the scene took over. I was second on the scene Ma’am and got them back where they are now. We told them that she is alive, but she’s not. We just wanted to get them back.”

“What? Why didn’t you tell me that, our coroner could be here by now?” Jane asks confused, then she looks up and sees Lieutenant Cavenaugh.

‘Lieutenant?” She greets him questioningly.

“Detective, the Governor is on his way and so is Senator Mills. The media is speculating that the woman is Senator Mills daughter and we are trying to decoy them to the airport with the Senator’s plane and a convoy to BPD headquarters. I just got off the phone with Dr Isles and she’s agreed to fly in with the Governor, he’s picking her up now. We did not want the Coroner’s van to be seen enroute or the media would be even worse than it is now. Fortunately, the crew that found the woman, reacted appropriately and offered first aid and called the police, we don’t think they took any photos.”

“What a relief. But wait, how are we getting the body back to morgue?” She asks.

“They are in the process of moving all of the equipment into an marked surveillance van, so the technicians should be here shortly. We’ll transport the body via the Ambulance, that’s bringing Senator Mills to the scene.” Cavenaugh adds, walking over to a black Escalade that screams FBI.

“Is this really necessary? Wait is that the FBI? Are you kidding me?”  Jane exclaims to no one, walking back to her vehicle, she sees Frost pull up. She pulls out her phone and sees 2 missed calls from Korsack and Maura and several text messages.

Maura: Jane we got a hit on the knife, I sent you the report. Look at it soon!

So she goes to her email and pulls up the report.

“Did you see the report on the knife?” Frost asks as he approaches her.

“I’m reading it right now.” She barks.

“Disposable military scalpel, number 11 blade.” He replies.

“Wait what? How do they know its a disposable?” She asks looking up.

“Its in the report, apparently the guard on these disposables slips and causes a slight pinch or tear and that’s how they identified it.” He explains.

“And only disposable military scalpels have these guards on them?” she asks.

Just then they hear the helicopter overhead.

“Is that the Governor?” Frost asks looking away from all the debris that is now flowing around them.

“I hope the Troopers got that tent set up around the vic, or Maura is going to go ballistic!” Jane says motioning to the helicopter, that Dr Isles is exiting as she speaks.

“Whoa Dr Isles arriving with the Governor?” Frost says impressed.

“SHHH” Jane says the out of town media don’t know who she is. They are trying to do this under the radar.” She whispers to him as they make their way over to the scene.

The Governor heads over to the media area, which pulls all the reporters that direction.

Lieutenant Cavenaugh clears  his voice and calls for everyone’s attention. “Folks, just a few points that we need to make real quick, while they are occupied over there.” he gestures at the media surrounding the Governor.

“This is Dr Maura Isles, the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth, this is her scene and everyone follows her lead when it comes to collecting evidence,” turning to Jane and Frost, “Detectives Jane Rizzolli and Barrold Frost are the leads for BPD, MSP is represented by Trooper in-charge Dave Johnson. And FBI advisors are Cheryl Samuels and Steve Miller.” He makes sure they understand then he continues. “No one is authorized to talk to the media on this case.” He looks around to make sure everyone is paying attention. “BPD Spokesperson Martha Venable, will set up interviews if they are needed or requested. Unless she contacts you, you are not authorized, is that clear?”  

Just then the unmarked van pulls up and Susie Chang gets out of the passenger seat and heads to the back to get equipment. Just as she opens the door, Maura calls out, “OK folks, help get that equipment over here under the tent, we’ve got a scene to process.”

Under the tent, Jane follows Maura in and gets her first look at the body.

“What a mess.” She remarks, looking at all the debris from the failed attempt to revive the victim.

“I’m going to leave you alone and go out and talk to that news crew that found her.” Jane says.

“What? Who found her? Did they take photos Jane?” She spins around and walks over to Jane tensely.

“The State Police on scene said no photos, but I’ll go double check with them.” She says, backing away and ducking out of the tent.

“Hey Frost, lets go interview the guys that found her. I find it hard to believe that they didn’t take any pictures.” She adds

He pulls out his tablet as they walk and he types in a search and has the photos before they even get to the guys.

“Hello, I’m Detective Frost and this is Detective Rizzoli from BPD, can either of you explain this?” He says holding up the photos on his tablet.

Jane motions for the MSP Trooper Johnson to join them. He sees the photos on Frost’s tablet and storms off to yell at his guys.

Jane takes the tablet and quickly sends the link to Maura’s phone and texts her.

Jane calls Cavenaugh and tells him what happened and he storms over to them. “Take them in to the station and a get Samuels and Miller and see if the FBI can get these taken down quickly.” Frost motions to the BPD uniforms on the scene and has them load the news crew up and take them downtown. Then he takes a moment to capture screen grabs of each photo and saves them in his email account in a draft folder, in addition to saving them on the tablet.

Jane goes over to the FBI team and tells them what’s going on. Samuels, immediately picks up her phone and pulls up the photos, sends the link to her analyst and says to Jane, “ five minutes max.”  

Meanwhile Miller is on his phone requesting Seize and desist letters be sent to all media outlets that the photos are not to be used or released to the public.

Just then the ambulance rolls up and Jane sees Senator Mills get out of the back. he’s wearing a EMS jacket over his suit so the media doesn’t notice him right away. She motions for the FBI team and a few troopers to fall in line with her to block the media from seeing more clearly who just arrived.

****

Riding back to BPD in Jane’s car, Maura keeps looking at her phone.

“What’s wrong Maura?” Jane can’t help but ask.

“Jane, I need to tell you something but please don’t judge me. But I need your advice.” She looks over at the brunette tentatively.

“Maura, what? Just tell me. I can deal with anything and I’ll help you do just about anything but bury a body, ok it depends on the body.” She adds trying to lighten the mood.

“I need to tell you that I am in a casual relationship with a reporter. Its off again, on again, but I just saw her last night.” she says softly.

“A casual relationship, so what is that just sex? Wait did you say her? With a woman?”

“I didn't tell her anything about the case, you have to believe me.”

“I do believe you Maura, because I was there and you didn't have any information to leak. Also I know that you wouldn't do that.” She adds, reaching over and touching her friend’s hands. 

“Here’s what you do. Delete her from your phone and all of your contact lists. Then call her from a land line, not at work. And tell her that you can’t see her any longer, at least until the case is over. Don’t leave a message or send a text. Tell her on the phone, don’t go see her, because you don’t want anyone taking a photo of you talking to a reporter.” I’ll make a case note in the file, but I’ll bury it. That way no one will see it but it is there if we need it, proof that you notified BPD of the relationship.”

Exiting the turnpike now, Jane pulls into a gas station.   
“Call her now” she says motioning to the pay phone and handing Maura some quarters.

Turning in her seat to look at Jane, Maura can’t believe that her response to that bombshell was support and assistance. ‘Thank you Jane.” She says and gets out of the car.

Kitty answers quickly but is not happy with the call. Finally Maura says, No and hangs up. Shaking he walks back over to the car. Jane gets out of the car and goes around to face her.

“Maura, I take it that didn’t go well?”  Jane says opening her arms up for a hug.

Falling into her friend’s embrace, she says tearfully, “No, it really didn't. I don’t think I thought this through completely.”

“She’s a reporter, I’m sure that she made you see what she wanted you to see.” Jane says, kissing her friend’s head. Then she opened the car door for her. 

"You do realize that we are not done talking about this?" Jane asks as she gets into the car. Then shoots Maura a mischievous smirk.

"I'll bring the wine." Maura says smiling sweetly. 


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m almost done here. Nah, I’ll just pick up some Thai from down the street. Yes. 30 minutes.” Hanging up the phone, Jane grabs her jacket and heads out. She has just enough time to stop by her apartment before going to Maura’s with dinner.  
It’s been a long week and now that they have wrapped up the case, they have the weekend off. Jane has been waiting for an opportunity to find out more about Maura dating women and why she didn't tell her about it. They've been friends for almost a year now, you’d think that it would've come up at some point. 

“Maura, the door is unlocked!” She calls as she enters the house. “Jeez, how many times do I have to tell her that’s not safe.” She mutters.

“I knew your hands would be full, I just unlocked it before I went out back with Bass.” She explains as she walks over to greet the detective and take the food back to the kitchen.

Locking the door and taking off her shoes, Jane then secures her gun in the cabinet by the door and locks it. She still can’t believe that Maura bought a small gun safe for her to use at her house, but then she did stay here a few weeks after she was shot, and then another week after her apartment was ransacked. 

“Hey Maur, I’m dying to grab a shower and get into more comfortable clothes. Give me 10 minutes, I'll be fast?” She asks, coming around the kitchen counter and taking the beer Maura is offering to her. 

“Fine.” Maura says as she pours herself a glass of wine. Happy for the reprieve, even if its only a few more minutes. She needs to prepare herself for the interrogation from Jane. Ever since, she told her about Kitty, their relationship has been a bit strained and Maura isn't sure why that is exactly. Ironically, she almost told her when they went undercover at Merch, but then Jane was so freaked about the online dating site, that she really didn't think about anyone but herself, well that was until she saw Maura’s outfit. That definitely got her attention. 

Hearing the shower turn off upstairs, she begins to plate the food. Looking at her wine glass, she pours another glass, thinks about it and then takes the glass and the bottle and sets them both on the table. Turning around she opens the fridge and takes out another beer for Jane.

“I’ll take that!” Jane says coming up behind her and playfully whispering in her ear.  
Chills go down Maura’s spine as Jane’s voice resonates through her and the warmth of her breath spreads down her neck. Maura flushes and jumps away from the detective.  
“Jane!” She clutches her chest dramatically, “I didn't hear you come down the stairs.” She explains and looks down, putting her hand over her mouth to hide her smile. This may be an interesting night, she thinks.

Noting her friend’s reaction, Jane turns around to head to the table, hiding her own smile. Game on Dr Isles, she thinks. 

As they eat dinner they recap the week and lightly review the case. “So I just wanted you to know that I removed it from the final case file when I closed it. No need for anyone to see it now, unless…” the detective adds.

“Is that your way of asking me if I’m going to resume the relationship with Kitty?” Maura sets her glass down and picks up the bottle to refill it.

“Well, are you?” Jane asks directly, challenging her.

“It is not likely.” Maura says simply. Then stands up and clears the table. Jane gets up to help her, and takes a moment to watch her rinse the dishes off and load the dishwasher.

“Jane, when I met her, I didn't know that she was a reporter. In fact, it wasn't until after our first,” she pauses to choose her next word carefully, “encounter, that I googled her and discovered that she was in fact a local reporter.” 

“Encounter is an interesting word. Is could also mean date, or one night stand. Oh jeez Maura… she was a one night stand?” Jane exclaims loudly and a bit dramatically.

Maura starts to react, then she notices the flash of a smile cross Jane’s face. So she walks over to the fridge and pulls out another bottle of beer, opening it, she takes a sip to gauge Jane’s reaction. It totally throws her, so Maura takes another sip, this one longer. “I don’t mind the Italian beers, did you like this one?” She asks holding it up.

“Yes, I like it fine, but why are you drinking beer. You never drink beer.” Jane says carefully, trying to figure out what she’s doing.

“Just because you don’t like one beer, doesn’t mean they’re all bad. Its good to sample different ones, you never know what you’ll find if you stay open to new things.” She says playfully walking past Jane and into the living room. Turning slightly she can see that Jane is watching her, so she half turns and adds, “Why don’t you join me in here?”

Shaking her head to clear it, Jane thinks for a minute, Maura has gained the upper hand, so she needs to figure out her next play. Moving to the fridge, she grabs another beer and opens it. Taking a long sip, she walks carefully over to the living room.

Sitting down on the couch, Jane faces Maura and asks, “When we were working the Merch case, that’s when you met her, isn't it?”

“Jane I met a lot of women that night. Wait, are you jealous?” Maura asks, reaching across the couch to touch Jane’s arm, then realizes what she’s said and pulls back, just as Jane jumps up from the couch.

“Maura! I’m not jealous, I’m just…” pacing now with one hand on her face and the other on her head, spinning around she finishes , “I’m confused.” Sitting back down on the couch, she looks at her friend and says, “Don’t you think its odd, that we both date women, and neither of us has told the other?”

“What? Jane, what? Who?” Maura stammers and now she’s got one hand on her face and the other on her head, standing up she paces. “Come on Jane! You haven’t dated a woman since we've been friends. I would know this about you. You, you mean you dated a girl in high school?”

“Marissa. Maura, I dated Marissa from upstairs. Well, not really dated. But yes, she saw you leave one morning and thought that we were, well, she thought I was, God! You know what I mean. So it ended. But yes, I have been with women since we've been friends. I just didn't know how to bring that up.” Jane tries to explain.

Laughing a bit to herself, Maura says, “I know exactly what you mean. Do you remember that first time you came over here and stayed the night? You asked me if I was trying to tell you that I was attracted to you? Well, I actually was trying to tell you that, but your sarcasm caught me off guard and then the doorbell rang…”

“Well, I just kind of said that without thinking, shocking I know” she adds taking a sip of her beer. “Wait a minute, then why did you tell me just a few months ago, that I wasn't your type?” 

“Oh, well, technically that was true. I’ve never dated a cop or a brunette. But then I also don’t drink beer!”

Maura picks up her beer and drinks it in one long drink. Wiping her mouth she sits back down and begins to laugh. Jane looks at her, picks up her beer, but starts to laugh, so she sets it down and falls over on the couch laughing. 

Maura takes this opportunity to move on top of her and now facing each other, she wipes tears from those deep brown eyes, the laughter releasing all of the anxiety they had let build up anticipating this conversation, but neither had even considered this outcome.  
Jane puts her arms around Maura and the honey blonde lowers herself until their lips are touching. Jane moves closer and they begin to kiss. Maura snakes her hands into the unruly dark tresses and pulls Jane even closer to her. 

Jane drops her foot on the floor in an effort to push them over, so that she is on top. Maura puts her arm out to brace herself against the back of the couch. 

“Oh, I don’t think so Detective. You’ll just have to wait your turn to be top.” She says seductively. 

In one smooth move, Jane manages to get her other foot on the floor and to Maura’s surprise, she stands up with her in her arms. “Well see about that Doctor.” She says as she kisses her softly.

“Put me down, Jane!” She says loudly. Then resigning herself to be carried upstairs, “How did you do that, by the way?”

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read so much fan fic on this show, that I can hardly watch it any more. But I did go back and watch 2 episodes of the first season and I really like how all of the characters started, more playful and flirty in season 1.


End file.
